Une soirée qui a du chien
by LadiesSutcliff
Summary: " J'aime les animaux, la nature, être à l'air libre... et par dessus tout, lui." Nous annonce notre bien aimé jardinier de la famille Phantomhive, et si nous partions dans ses souvenir découvrir celui qu'il aime? YAOI! /!\Attention Spoils de l'anime /!\ . [ By Mayra]


Me voici de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Et je vais partir en vacances sans rien je ne pourrais pas publier quoi que se soit, désolée. Mais je vais pas abandonner I wanna have your baby ! Mon ordinateur ( l'ancien ) étant cassé ( oui cassé, l'écran partait dire bonjour au sol, et mon frère a eu la brillante idée de le démonter et le mettre à la poubelle. T.T ) je ne pouvais plus rien publier et même pas avancer dans ma fiction, j'ai du attendre que ma mère m'achète ce nouvel ordinateur. Cette fiction est pour m'excuser d'avoir été absente longtemps.

Sur ce, enjoy !

Les roses, les arbres, le ciel, les animaux, le manoir ….

Tout ceci Finnian les chéris de tout son être... Lui qui à été pendant si longtemps enfermé traité comme un rat des laboratoires.

On lui a donné cette force.

Cette force qui a tué Mr. L'oiseau, son seul ami qui lui rendait visite de temps en temps.

On lui injecte encore un produit chimique étrange.

Mais cette fois-ci, il en a marre.

Il veut sortir de là.

Ils les a tués.

Eux.

Ces être qui sont pas dignes d'être humain.

Ces scientifiques qui veulent pouvoir, force et fortune.

Il fuit, cherche la sortie et le rencontre _lui, _un homme tout de noir vétu et charismatique.

Cet homme qui le regarde comme un humain et non comme une chose.

Cet homme qui lui a donné la possibilité de vivre dehors.

Cet homme qui là sauvé.

Cet homme qui lui a promis tout ce qu'il souhaite, mon et merveilles, voir le ciel tout les jours, en échange de devenir le jardinier de la famille Phantomhive.

Il a accepté.

Depuis lors touts les jours il voit le ciel, la nature et surtout... il a des amis.

Un jour Ciel leur dit qu'il iront dans une ville touristique, Backers-ville.  
En arrivant là-bas, Finian était terrifié et triste ces animaux pendu aux arbres, cette vieille femme avec son berceau enlisée dans la boue, il la aidé, et regardé le bébé qui était un squelette de chien mort car il a été vilain comme le jeune homme et le maire plus tard.  
Il avait rencontré Angela,

cette jeune femme,

ravissante, douce et gentille avec lui.

Cette nuit-la il se baladait chez son hôte, il croisa May-linn et il y avait une porte entre baillée d'où provenait la voix de Angela mais sa voix était étrange.

Inquiet il regarda.

Il ne fallait pas.

Il n'aurait pas du.

May-linn s'est précipitamment reculée le nez en sang.

Je n'aurais pas du me promener cette nuit-là.

J'était littéralement amoureux d'Angela.

C'est maintenant que je le ressent car mon cœur me fait mal.

« Pourquoi ? »

c'est la question que je me pose.

« Qui est cet homme avec miss Angela ? Il est beau ! »

Se demande May-linn.

Je n'en peux plus.

Je ne supporte plus de voir Angela avec cet homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges.

Je pars en courant dans la foret en pleurant .  
Le lendemain j'appris que inquiète de mon état, Angela était partie au marrai chercher des herbes médicinales pour moi.

Mais sa fait longtemps qu'elle et partie.

Je pars donc avec May-linn, Bard et Tanaka au marrai la cherchait.  
On ne la pas trouvée.

Mais je l'ai revu.

Lui.  
Cet homme albinos.

Si j'aime Angela alors pourquoi le voir me donne des papillons dans le ventre ?

Il nous a aperçut.

« Mais pourquoi et-il nu ? » demanda May-linn.

« c'est quoi cet endroit ! » s'exclama Bard.

« .ho. » affirma Tanaka.  
Mr. Sebastian et le jeune maître apparaissent alors l'homme l'homme nu se transforma en chien géant blanc au yeux rouges.

« Les même que Mr. Sebastian « réalisège.  
L'étrange chien( où homme ) attaqua Mr. Sebastian.

Mais celui-ci n'est pas paniqué.

Il donne le bâton.

Et le sucre.

Et encore le bâton.

Sucre.

Bâton.

Sucre.

Bâton.

Sucre.

A la fin il y a eu un écroulement et ils tombèrent dedans.

Nous nous somme précipités au bord, un bruit étrange se fit entendre.

Ciel parla.

May-linn aussi, puis Bard.

Mais je ne les écoutais pas.

Je suis bien trop inquiet pour l'homme qui m'a libéré et celui qui me fait ressentir de drôle de sensation.

Un jet d'eau chaude sortit du trou avec Sebastian et le chien qui « tait redevenu humain dans ses bras. Ils savèrent que cet être s'appeler Pluton et que Angela l'a recueillie.

Mais elle ne peut s'en occuper alors elle implore le jeune maître de le prendre avec nous.

Je souris .

Il avait accepter.

Sebastian fesait une drôle de tête.

Nous sommes donc parti avec Pluton le « Chien de garde de la maison Phantomhive » .

En faite Monsieur Sebastian n'apprécie pas les chien.

Pluton s'intégra bien, même si il ne porte pas de vêtement il est un nouveaux compagnon pour moi.

Je joue avec lui.

Je cours après lui.

Je le porte quand il est en chien.

Plus le temps passe plus je réalise qu'il prend la place de Angela, la même que mes sentiment son plus fort à son égard.

Mais lui...

Il aime Sebastian ça se voit.

Il se colle à lui dès qu'il est dans les parages...mais aujourd'hui...

_**Je vais lui dire mes sentiments.**_

Ici, dans le jardin, sous la lune ronde là où je me sens bien, la où je suis _**pas entravé.**_

Je suis donc sous cet arbre, un beau cerisier avec Pluton , je commence. Mais... J'ai peur.

Inspire.

Expire.

Inspire.

Expire.

Pluton lui me regarde dans les yeux, avec ses grand yeux rouges, son expression sérieuse.

« Pluton, peut être que tu me comprends pas mais... »

Je rougis de plus en plus gêné par mes prochain mot , je tripote mes doigts, ma chemise, je me gratte la tête. « Regarder ailleurs, ne pas le regarder dans les yeux surtout pas. » me dit-je.

Lui, continu de me regarder dans les yeux.

« enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que euh... »

Je me contracte, ferme les yeux bien fort et lui crie « JE T'AIME ».

Silence.

Il ne peut pas me comprendre de toute manière à quoi bon ? Puis on est des hommes...

« Je sais que l'on est tout les deux des homme et que sa se fait pas mais...J'ai eu des sentiment envers toi dès que je t'ai vu... »

Oh non il ne faut pas que je commence à pleurer, pas devant lui.

« Dé-désolé...sniff...J'ai une poussière...sniff »

Pendant que je séchais mes larmes, je ressentit une douce chaleur m'envahir.

« qu'est ce que... ? »murmurai-je.

Pluton m'enlace, ses bras dénudés autour de moi me protégeant, une main sur ma tête et l'autre dans le bas du dos.

Je me sens en sécurité ici...

Je ne veux plus partir.

Ni penser au lendemain.

Le temps semble s'arrêter.

Je ne sais si une minute, une heure ou une éternité passèrent, je ne saurais-le dire.

Dans ses bras, tout sembles briser,mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme, même la carapace dans laquelle je me cache.

Pluton lui me caresse la tête comme pour me réconforter. Je le regarde dans les yeux, les mien remplis de larmes. L'une d'elle s'échappe et glisse le long de ma joue. Pluton mes une main sur ma joue et me lèche ma larme.

Je rougit.

Nous nous rapprochons inexorablement l'un de l'autre. Nos yeux ne se quittent pas, on est comme hypnotisés. Nos visages se rapprochent et nos bouches se sellent, je ferme les yeux et savoure se moment.

Pluton lui m'enlace et approfondit le baiser. Il devient sauvage, passionné. J'ai depuis longtemps laissaient tomber mes barrières. Ce baiser, mon tout premier baiser avec l'homme que j'aime , sous cette arbre.

Je l'enlace.

Il arrêta se baiser.

Nous tombons, Pluton au-dessus de moi, il commence a me déshabiller, j'ai peur c'est ma première fois. Il semble le remarquer et me sourit en m'embrassant doucement comme pour me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter. Je me détend ou du moins j'essaye et me laisse mener par Pluton.

Il enlève mon pull en faisant tomber, mon chapeau dévoilant mon numéro, ce numéro .

Mon premier nom.

**S-012**

Il m'embrassa au et descendant vers mon ventre, laissant un sillon qui me brûle la peau , j'ai chaud , même la fraîcheur de la nuit ne peu rien faire. Qu'elle est cette sensation ?

Je rougis plus en plus, j'ai les larmes au yeux.

Sa main commence à essayer d'enlever mon pantalon qui minute après minute devient trop serré .

Pluton regarda-mes bouton qui l'empêchait d'enlever mon pantalon. C'est moi ou ses yeux lance des éclairs aux boutons ?

D'un coup il arrachât les boutons avec sa bouche et déchira mon pantalon.

Je n'ai rien vu venir.

Me voilà en sous-vêtement dernier rempart entre ma virginité et Pluton.

Je commence à avoir du mal à respirer. Pluton, lui, vient me sécher mes larmes en les léchant pendant que ses main enlèvent le vêtement.

Je suis maintenant nu devant celui que j'aime, je fait la moue ou du moin j'essaie, je veut aussi participer moi !

J'enlaça,donc ses épaules et l'embrassa maladroitement et peu sur de moi, Pluton me sourit et dirigea sa tête vers mon entre-jambe et l'englouti d'un coup.

Je laissa échapper un gémissement, gémis mes main devant ma bouche , faudrait pas que les autres se réveillent. Je fût sortit de mes songes quand Pluton commença à faire des va est viens.

J'essaye de me laisser aucun gémissement sortir de la barrière de mes lèvres. Les cheveux blanc de Pluton me chatouillent , j'ai envie de les caresser.

Je me redressa en position assise. Pluton me regardait toujours occupé en bas.

Je ne peux plus me retenir, j'hallète de plus en plus. Je me redressa , mes main sur la tête de Pluton, je suis au bord de mes limites jamais je n'ai eu un tel défoulement de plaisir. C'en est de trop.

Je me libère dans la bouche de Pluton.

Je tombe par terre essoufflé encore dans ce tumulte de plaisir. Je regarda Pluton qui avalé ma semence et se pourlécha ses lèvres.

Je décida donc que je ne serait pas le seul à avoir droit à ce plaisir j'alla vers Pluton et maladroitement j'essaya de lui donner le même plaisir que j'ai éprouvé.

OoOoOOoOoOAprèsOoOoOOoOoO

Nous somme l'un contre l'autre sous cet arbre. Nu. La fraîcheur de la nuit commence à se faire ressentir mais je n'en ai que faire Pluton et là.

Contre moi.

Ses bras entourent mon corps, mon corps et mon âme.

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi je pense toujours à toi où que je sois ? » Dit-je en me redressant face à Pluton qui, lui me regarde.

Je suis bête, il ne me comprends pas...

« ….Je suis partout...Et ailleurs...c'est pourquoi... Je suis ici »

D'où venait cette voix ?

Et pourquoi Pluton a pointé mon cœur de son doigt au trois dernier mot de cette phrase ?

Serait-ce la voix de Pluton ?

« Je t'aime, petit jardinier » Dit Pluton.

Où du moin ça semble être lui je n'est pas vu ses lèvre bouger mais il me sourit en m'embrassa.

FIN

J'espère que sa vous a plu. A bientôt pour la suite de I Wanna have your baby !


End file.
